In Peccato Incestus
by Gossip Coco
Summary: Parfois l'amour fraternel se laisse submerger par le désir. Sanzô/OC Plus 18 LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**In Peccatum Incestum**

**Auteur** : Gossip Coco

**Fandom(s)** : Prince of Tennis, Saiyuki

**Genre** : Cross, Lemon, inceste

**Pairing** : Sanzô x Katsumi

**Rating** : MA

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Katsumi qui est à moi.

**Warning** : Cette histoire :

- est formellement déconseillée aux moins de seize ans

- est vivement déconseillée aux moins de dix-huit ans qui n'ont pas une idée de la sexualité dans la réalité.

- contient des scènes explicitement sexuelles et/ou de violences physiques et/ou psychologiques.

- n'est pas recommandée aux personnes croyant encore à Bisounoursland où tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil, tout le monde il est puceau.

- ne fait pas l'apologie de la pornographie ni de la violence, sexuelle ou non.

- est une pure fiction. Elle ne se base sur **aucun fait réel**.

Dans tous les cas, n'oubliez jamais de vous protéger en utilisant le préservatif qui est à ce jour le seul moyen **efficace **contre les Infections Sexuellement Transmissibles.

Cette fanfiction contiendra de l'inceste, comme explicité dans l'introduction. Cela ne signifie en rien que j'en fais l'apologie ni même que je trouve ça « cool » comme j'ai pu le lire dans certaines fanfictions et/ou reviews. Je désire simplement, à travers ce récit, mettre en lumière une relation complexe et tordue…

**Résumé** : Sanzô aime sa sœur, plus qu'il ne l'admet…

**Note de l'auteur** : Suite au harcèlement par reviews interposés d'une personne particulièrement haineuse et diffamante, j'ai décidé de changer à la fois de compte et aussi de nom de plume. Le seul bienfait de cette histoire est que j'ai pu à la fois faire un grand ménage dans mes textes et changer les titres qui ne me convenaient plus, souvent choisis à la hâte.

In peccatum incestum : Dans le péché incestueux.

_« Des journées comme l'innocence, Et des nuits comme le péché, Comme un credo qui offense Toutes les lois passées dépassées. »_ Sylvie Vartan - Toutes les femmes ont un secret -.

**Première Partie : Et mon désir ne sera jamais assouvi**

_Des instants d'amour immenseSurvolant l'éternitéDes moments de brume intenseOù leur cœur a chavireJ'ai encore les mains qui tremblentEt la pluie au bord des yeuxQuand ma mémoire se rassembleTout autours de nos adieux_

C'était un sentiment interdit, un sentiment trouble et troublante, des sensations intenses et violentes. Genjyô Sanzô refusait de l'admettre ; il tentait juste et désespérément de le rejeter dans un coin de son esprit mais, plus les années passaient, plus l'amour fraternel qu'il éprouvait envers sa petite sœur Katsumi se muait en une affection jalouse et possessive. Et il se haïssait pour ça tout comme il ne supportait pas qu'elle puisse s'éloigner, puisse aimer un autre homme. Il détestait ce Tezuka Kunimitsu qui lui avait volé le sentiment que le moine aurait voulu pour lui. Néanmoins, Sanzô n'aurait jamais avoué pour rien au monde ce qui tourmentait son cœur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres femmes comme les hommes d'ailleurs le laissaient aussi indifférent alors que sa sœur l'attirait de la sorte, avec ses silences sans fin, son regard qui reflétait le poids de leur passé. Ces moments où elle se glissait dans son lit quand Gokû ou Gojyô s'emparaient de sa chambre pour regarder la télévision, redevenant ainsi la fillette qu'elle était quand elle réclamait son attention ou pour lui confier ses petits soucis, il les attendait désespérément tout comme il les redoutait. L'avait-elle sentie, cette peur qu'il éprouvait quand le moine savourait la chaleur de son corps à ses côtés au point d'éviter ses instants intimes? Ou était-ce parce qu'elle s'éloignait _vraiment_ de lui? Il l'ignorait, ne lui posant pas la question et elle parce qu'elle ne s'épanchait pas sur ce qui les concernait directement.

Ce jour-là, Katsumi était rentrée plus tard que d'ordinaire ce soir-là, arguant qu'elle avait été invitée avec ses camarades du Club de Tennis de Seigaku par Kawamura Takeishi au restaurant du père de ce dernier. Sanzô avait vaguement marmonné qu'il en avait rien à secouer avant de se replonger dans son journal. Un peu déçue, la jeune joueuse se tourna vers Hakkai.

« Il est de mauvais poil? L'interrogea-t-elle en posant son sac de cours dans le salon.

-Non, le rassura l'ancien humain. Il a juste été obligé de sortir pour aller acheter ses cigarettes et je lui ai demandé de faire les courses.

-Cela explique tout, » répliqua la blonde, pragmatique.

Alors qu'elle montait dans sa chambre, le moine la suivit du regard, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Pourquoi cette rage au fond de son cœur? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à accepter que sa précieuse sœur puisse s'éloigner de lui, selon l'ordre naturel des choses? Le jeune moine avait parfois croisé ses amis, en particulier ce Tezuka et une envie irrésistible l'aurait certainement poussé à tout faire pour éloigner le Capitaine du Club de Tennis de sa sœur s'il avait ignoré à quel point cela aurait fait de la peine à cette dernière. Non, il fallait qu'il se raisonne. Sa sœur ne lui _appartenait_ pas. Son seul devoir envers était de la protéger. Car il était son frère. Sa famille. Mais en était-il seulement capable?

Alors que ses pensées le tourmentaient, il ne remarqua pas Hakkai lui présenter une tasse de café fumant.

« Tu ne devrais pas autant t'inquiéter pour Umi-chan, lui fit l'instituteur, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour cette idiote, marmonna le blond.

-Voyons, et cette grosse ride sur ton front, rétorqua Hakkai. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton manège quand elle passe du temps avec ses amis.

-Pfff.. Ce n'est rien, » acheva Sanzô en levant pour monter dans sa chambre.

Dormait-elle? Lisait-elle? Aucun bruit ne parvenait de sa chambre. Le moine secoua la tête ; il fallait qu'il cesse de se tourmenter ainsi. Hakkai avait raison. Katie n'était plus la gamine timorée qui ne le quittait plus quand ils vivaient encore au Temple de Kinzanji. Elle avait seize ans, allait entrer au lycée et se trouverait un petit copain, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Ce qui aurait été plutôt inquiétant, cela aurait été si l'adolescente avait continué à rester avec son frère, refusant de se faire des amis, vivant sa vie d'adolescente. Comme tomber amoureuse, par exemple.

Le blond n'y tint plus et frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de sa sœur mais n'obtint aucune réponse. La main tremblante, il ouvrit sans bruit la porte et ses yeux tombèrent sur la jeune fille allongée sur son futon, visiblement somnolente. Hésitant, il la regarda dormir, touchant des yeux la délicatesse des fils d'or de sa chevelure, l'opalin de son visage serein. Le jeune moine sursauta quand l'adolescente s'agita dans son sommeil, laissant s'échapper un léger soupir. Sanzô s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés, une dernière réticence l'empêcha de céder à l'envie de frôler le bout de ses lèvres.

« Le poids de mon péché, songea-t-il pour lui-même. Le prix que je dois payer pour ça. La regarder sans pouvoir lui dire tout ce que je ressens pour elle. »

Du haut de ses vingt et un ans, le jeune homme était pourtant incapable de vraiment s'occuper de sa sœur, de se préoccuper de sa scolarité et malgré cela, jamais la joueuse ne lui avait tenu rigueur.

« Ce que je veux, c'est qu'on ne soit jamais séparé, » lui avait-elle dit, un jour, il n'y pas si longtemps.

Il se rappela cette phrase chuchotée dans la pénombre d'un soir d'été. Inconsciemment, le blond se pencha vers sa sœur, savourant les effluves de son corps, s'enivrant de ce moment qu'il ne voulait partager avec personne. Peu à peu, son esprit sembla perdre en lucidité malgré qu'il se répéta :

« Je ne peux trahir sa confiance… Je ne dois pas… »

Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de celles de Katsumi, ses mains saisirent son visage qu'il plaqua contre lui.

« Mon idiote de sœur, pourquoi c'est toi que je veux? Pourquoi dois-tu t'éloigner de moi? Se murmura-t-il.

-Mais je ne m'éloigne pas de toi. »

Sanzô sursauta et ne put que constater que la blonde, les yeux encore dans le vague, le scrutait de ce regard qui lui renvoyait toujours sa propre image. Comme un miroir. L'espace d'un instant, il crut y lire une souffrance infinie mais ce fut si fugace que le jeune homme se demanda s'il ne l'avait imaginée.

« Grand-frère, c'est pour ça que tu fais la gueule, ces derniers jours? Lui demanda abruptement l'adolescente. Parce que je suis moins avec toi? »

Presque brutalement, Sanzô serra sa sœur dans ses bras, lui laissant s'échapper une exclamation de surprise.

« Je voulais que tu sois à moi, souffla le moine, la voix brisée d'où perçait un chagrin furieux. Je déteste ce Tezuka que tu sembles aimer plus que moi. Tu es tout ce que j'ai en ce monde. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais si tu pars? »

Surprise, la future lycéenne resta sans voix. Sanzô poursuivit sa complainte.

« L'idée même qu'un autre homme que moi te touche, te profane m'est insupportable. Que tu lui murmures que tu es à lui quand tu feras l'amour avec lui.

-Moi aussi, parfois, lui confessa Katsumi avant d'ajouter, je maudis d'être ta sœur. De ne pas pouvoir être plus pour toi. »

Ils se regardèrent profondément, conscients du lourd sous-entendu qui planait entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'aimer comme ils l'auraient souhaité ; la barrière du sang et de la chair qu'ils partageaient les condamnait à taire à jamais tout ce que leurs âmes comme leurs corps pouvaient ressentir.

La voix de Gokû les tira de leur étreinte et Sanzô vit une larme rouler le long de la joue de sa sœur que d'un doigt, il essuya la petite goutte salée. Le jeune homme reprit son air renfrogné quand Gojyô, suivi de leur troisième colocataire débarqua en braillant dans la chambre de la blonde.

« Umi-chan! On peut squatter ta piaule? Il y a une émission que je veux absolument regarder, quémanda le rouquin.

-Kappa de merde, t'as pas autre chose à faire? grogna Sanzô.

-Sanzô-sama, dois-je te rappeler que tu as explosé la télé du salon l'autre jour avec ton flingue? »

Sanzô marmonna un vague : « Je vais le buter ! » avant de retourner dans sa propre chambre. Haussant les épaules, sa sœur rejoignit Hakkai pour préparer le repas du soir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie Deux : A corps défendant**

_Toutes les femmes ont un secret_

_Dans le secret de leur âme_

_Quelques rires et quelques larmes_

_Impossible à oublier_

_C'est ainsi que vont les femmes_

_Fortes et fragiles à la fois_

_Quand le présent les désarme_

_Elles s'enfuient sans qu'on les voie_

Toutes les femmes ont un secret - Sylvie Vartan

_Camp de l'U-17 ~ Deux mois plus tard._

Le corps endolori par son match contre un des lycéens du Court Numéro Trois, Katsumi se détendait sous la douche, l'eau ruisselant sur les bleus qu'elle s'était faits. L'adolescente ne s'était pas ménagée pour gagner et cela n'avait pas été facile. Mais elle se sentait bien et n'avait qu'une hâte, pouvoir manger un morceau tant elle se sentait affamée. Elle se profita néanmoins encore de quelques instants du jet d'eau brûlante qui soulageait ses muscles tout en cherchant d'une main sa serviette éponge qu'elle enroula autours de son corps. Secouant ses longs cheveux, la joueuse se sécha rapidement avant d'enfiler à la hâte sa jupe et son tee-shirt. Ses jours derniers avaient été éprouvants tant sur le plan physique que sur son moral. Tezuka Kunimitsu, son Capitaine, avait décidé de partir en Allemagne suivre une véritable formation de joueur professionnel et, étrangement, la blonde avait pris cela comme un abandon. Déjà éloignée de son frère et maintenant avec le départ d'une personne pour qui elle avait éprouvé une attirance charnelle certaine, la jeune fille se sentait perdue, errant à la recherche d'une personne à laquelle se raccrocher, lui donnant le sentiment d'être une jeune fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Depuis que Sanzô et elle s'étaient parlés à cœur ouvert, Katsumi était plus désorientée que jamais ; Tezuka représentait pour la jeune fille un point d'ancrage sécurisant, un garde-fou face à ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour son propre frère. Tezuka parti, arriverait-elle à ne pas se laisser dévorer par cette haine d'elle-même, par la colère et par la frustration? Par le poids de ce sentiment de culpabilité? Par cet amour démesuré pour quelqu'un qui partageait le même sang?

Chassant ses pensées, la lycéenne se chaussa avant de se rendre dans la salle commune où la plupart de ses camarades et rivaux s'étaient déjà attablés pour se restaurer. Sans un mot, elle prit un plateau et choisit sans les regarder une entrée et le plat principal. Ce fut d'ailleurs à peine si elle entendit Yukimura l'appeler pour se joindre à sa table où se trouvaient Sanada, Yanagi et quelques autres des joueurs collégiens.

Acquiesçant d'un léger signe de tête, elle s'assit à leurs côtés, l'air absent. Katie ne remarqua pas le regard de Yukimura qui l'observait pensivement. La jeune fille l'avait toujours fasciné, irrésistiblement attiré, une situation que Tezuka n'avait pas manquée de déceler depuis le début de leur séjour au camp. Avant de partir, le Capitaine de Seigaku avait fait promettre à celui de l'équipe du Rikkai de veiller sur la jolie blonde. Elle paraissait forte et pourtant, au fond de lui-même, le jeune homme aux lunettes ressentait en elle une profonde fragilité. Son instinct lui soufflait que le petit air indifférent et parfois moqueur n'était qu'une partie d'elle-même que Katsumi daignait montrer et l'avait expliquée à celui qui, désormais, était en charge de veiller sur elle. La savoir sous la protection de Yukimura lui permettait de partir un peu plus serein, ce que ce dernier avait compris. Après tout, tous deux l'aimaient mais, pour une raison que Tezuka ne sut l'expliquer, il n'avait jamais tenté ne serait-ce que l'avouer à la joueuse. Peut être parce qu'il partait et qu'il ne souhaitait pas la voir obligée de choisir entre lui et sa vie au Japon. Yukimura n'en ressentit que plus d'admiration et du respect envers son rival qui, ainsi, plaçait en lui toute sa confiance. Néanmoins, le joueur, sans parvenir à se l'expliquer, éprouvait déjà comme un léger malaise.

« Yukimura-san? Cela ne va pas? »

L'intéressé sursauta ; Katsumi le fixait, ses grands yeux violets se plongeant dans les siens. A le rendre fou. S'était-elle aperçue que ses pensées le dirigeaient immanquablement vers l'adolescente? Non, c'était impossible.

« Désolé, bafouilla le joueur du Rikkai, la journée a été éprouvante ; je me sens fatigué.

-Tu devrais te ménager, Capitaine Yukimura, remarqua Yagyuu. D'ici quelques jours, tu devras très certainement affronter les joueurs du Courts Numéro Quatre. »

Aucun d'entre eux n'osa ajouter « nous affronter » même si cela semblait évident. L'adolescent réalisa soudain qu'il serait amené à affronter celle qu'il devait désormais protéger. Le pourrait-il, seulement? Et Katsumi, verrai-elle en lui un camarade, un rival ou autre chose? Il remarqua juste que cette dernière se levait pour reposer son plateau.

« Je vais aller marcher un peu, pour digérer, fit-elle d'une voix suave. Si quelqu'un veut m'accompagner? »

Sans même savoir pourquoi, Yukimura se redressa brutalement.

« Je t'accompagne, » déclara-t-il d'une voix assurée.

La soirée était fraîche et les deux jeunes gens savouraient cette ambiance intimiste, particulière, propice aux confidences. Yukimura songea que cette occasion pour savoir, ou tout du moins, tenter de savoir quels étaient les sentiments de la blonde à son égard, s'ils partageaient le même ressenti l'un envers l'autre. Sans en avoir vraiment conscience, il lui saisit le poignet. La jeune fille recula, ses yeux n'exprimaient rien d'autre qu'une légère appréhension. Ni surprise ni rejet explicite. Rasséréné, l'adolescent aux cheveux lavande raffermit sa prise.

« Katsumi-san… Je…

-Je sais, chuchota la joueuse. Je l'ai compris très vite, que tu… »

Elle se tut quelques instants, cherchant les mots appropriés.

« Je crois que je t'aime, la coupa Yukimura, lui confirmant ce qu'elle semblait déjà savoir. Je ne veux pas t'imposer mes sentiments mais… J'ai fait une promesse à Tezuka, celle de te protéger, maintenant qu'il est parti en Allemagne. Je dois tout faire pour que tu ne puisses pas souffrir… »

Il lut alors dans le violet de ses prunelles une sorte de souffrance indicible et des larmes naquirent sur le recoin de ses yeux.

« Tu ne peux pas me protéger de tout, reprit-elle dans un murmure. Tu ne peux pas éviter que je puisse souffrir, tant bien même tu ferais tout pour ça. J'ignore encore ce que je ressens vraiment pour toi. Quand je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois lors de la Finale, je souhaitais te connaître mieux, savoir qui tu étais vraiment. Quand tu as joué du piano lors de la petite soirée que l'on avait organisée pour fêter la rencontre entre Seigaku et Rikkai, je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle émotion quand je t'ai écouté nous interprété la Sonate au Clair de Lune pour piano de Beethoven, continua-t-elle dans un mouvement de la main pour l'empêcher de l'interrompre. A ce moment de ma vie, j'avais réalisé certaines choses que je me refusais à admettre. Et encore aujourd'hui, je suis face à une choix qui me fait souffrir. Tu ne peux rien contre cela. »

Elle se tut, ses pensées tournées vers son frère, vers celui qu'elle ne pourrait jamais trahir ni abandonner. Parce qu'il avait toujours été là. Mais son âme d'adolescente lui soufflait parfois ce sentiment naissant envers le Capitaine du Rikkai. Katsumi Sanzô ne voulait pas choisir entre celui avec qui partageait tout depuis sa naissance, qui la connaissait comme personne et celui qui l'éveillait à sa nature de femme, qui lui ferait découvrir des choses nouvelles, lui montrerait le monde d'un œil neuf.

Sans un mot, elle s'enfuit, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Sanzô! Reviens vers moi, suppliait-elle en silence. Viens me dire que tu ne m'en voudras jamais. Viens me dire que quelque soit le choix que je ferai, jamais nous ne serons séparés!

Resté seul, les bras ballants, Yukimura s'interrogea longuement sur les paroles de son amie. De quel choix pouvait bien avoir évoqué la jeune fille? Choix qui lui avait amené à faire une telle réponse à l'aveu du Capitaine sur ses sentiments. Se pourrait-il qu'elle éprouva les mêmes sentiments pour son Capitaine et la peur de le trahir en aimant un autre? Mais dans ce cas, ne l'avait-elle pas cru quand il avait reconnu qu'il avait promis à Tezuka de la protéger? Pourquoi pouvait-elle croire une seule seconde qu'il lui mentirait?

« Kat-san, murmura-t-il, n'arrivais-je pas à trouver comment atteindre ton cœur? »

Sans parvenir à trouver une réponse à cette question, il regagna les bâtiments avant d'aller se coucher, son sommeil peuplé du regard désespéré de son amie.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, rien dans l'attitude de la blonde ne trahissait ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Yukimura n'osait pas encore lui reparler malgré les regards qu'il lui arrivait de lui lancer, avec une lueur de regret dans ses prunelles, ses lèvres sur le point d'ébaucher des mots qu'elle aurait tant aimés lui dire, dans un murmure. Mais Yukimura ne voulait pas renoncer. Il voulait savoir ce qui perturbait à ce point Katsumi Sanzô.

Cet après-midi là, la chaleur était particulièrement étouffante. Transpirant sang et eau, Yukimura décida d'aller chercher une bouteille d'eau dans les vestiaires. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à regagner son Court, il croisa la jeune fille qui sortait de son propre vestiaire, visiblement après avoir changé de maillot. C'était l'occasion ou jamais.

« Katsumi-san, il faut qu'on parle, toi et moi. »

Sans rien dire, la joueuse détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

« Je sais, finit-elle par murmurer. Je sais à quel point tu tiens à tenir la promesse que tu as faite à mon Capitaine… A Tezuka. Mais…

-Est-ce lui que tu as si peur de trahir? Parce que tu étais amoureuse de lui? »

L'adolescente le regarda, surprise. N'avait-il donc nourri aucun doute concernant elle et son frère? Certes, elle n'en parlait pratiquement jamais mais il lui avait toujours semblé que ce fussent justement ces rares fois que la demoiselle trahissait toute la tendresse et l'attachement qu'elle éprouvait envers celui qu'il lui ressemblait.

« Non, tu te trompes, déclara fermement Katsumi. J'ai pu être amoureuse de Tezuka, par le passé, je l'admets. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas ça… »

Serrant les poings, le regard fuyant, elle allait reprendre quand soudain, les haut-parleurs du camp se mirent à crachoter son prénom.

« Katsumi Sanzô est attendue dans la salle de réunion. Merci, braillait l'appareil à amplifier le son.

-Que me veulent-ils? S'étonna la jeune fille.

-Je l'ignore, répliqua son compagnon. Je t'accompagne, si tu veux. »

Haussant les épaules, la blonde accepta tacitement la proposition du Capitaine du Rikkai.

En pénétrant dans la salle de réunion, Katsumi ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui réservait. La surprise se lisait clairement sur son visage quand ses yeux tombèrent sur son frère, observant l'extérieur du camp d'entraînement depuis la fenêtre. Immobile, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, la joueuse mit quelques instants avant de réaliser la situation.

« San-Sanzô?

-Idiote, évidemment que c'est moi, rétorqua le moine de sa voix impétueuse, de ce ton qui rassurait sa sœur. Je voulais te parler. En privé, ajouta-t-il avec un regard mauvais envers Yukimura.

-Katsumi-san… murmura l'intéressé.

-Yuki-san, laisse-nous, c'est mon grand-frère, » lui intima la blonde, l'air absent.

Un peu déçu de ne pas être mis dans la confidence, le demi-dieu se retira. Était-ce ça, ce qui empêchait la jeune fille de pouvoir l'aimer? Un frère possessif? Si d'un côté, le joueur comprenait Sanzô, de vouloir protéger sa sœur, il se sentait bizarrement blessé d'être exclu, de ne pas pouvoir défendre sa cause. Défendre les sentiments qu'il portait à la belle. Il se décida à aller retrouver ses camarades. Ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment, c'était de jouer au tennis. Pour apaiser cette douleur qui lui vrillait la poitrine.

« Si seulement… » se murmura-t-il.


End file.
